Futaba's Halloween Victory
by LeafyDream
Summary: It's Halloween, and Ren is ready to go on a date with his girlfriend, Futaba. He expected something goofy or silly from the girl, but what he gets is a sexual goddesses. He becomes putty in her hand.


**Futaba's Halloween Victory**

Halloween night, and Ren felt a smile grow on his face. It might have been childish, but he loved this holiday. It was easily one of his favorite of the year. The candy, the decorations, the movies, and best of all, the costumes.

Perhaps it was a bit embarrassing, but he was the only one of his group of friends currently wearing a real costume. Ann had a hairband with devil horns on it. Yusuke had put on a black cape, looking vaguely like some kind of classical vampire. The artist had even painted a skull and whiskers on Haru and Makoto's faces, respectively. His so-called best friend, Ryuji, was just wearing his normal clothing, same as Morgana.

The young man jokingly scoffed at his friends, looking down on them for failing to match his level of costume.

Ren wore a shirt and pants with holes in them, and patches of fur sticking out. His hands were covered in brown, furry gloves with tiny, plastic claws at the end of his fingers. His shoes were similarly styled. He had even applied some fake blood on to his arm, showing where the werewolf had been infected. .

The group was hanging out together in his old room, watching horror movies as they waited for their own plans to start. Ann and Ryuji were going to a Halloween party being held at Shiho's, but it didn't start until another hour, while Makoto, Yusuke, and Morgana agreed to sit with Haru for a horror movie marathon.

Why they were holding the marathon at Ren's room, he wasn't sure, but he decided to join in as he waited for his girlfriend to come over.

Futaba Sakura was his girlfriend of three years now, and Ren felt like the honeymoon phase had never ended for them. He and Futaba simply worked well together, living hand in hand as both friends and lovers, and just like her boyfriend, Futaba loved Halloween.

Their first Halloween together, she was an octopus while he was the fisherman who had caught her. A year after that, they were both spies, and they had a great time 'locking down the area,' and threatening to waterboard Ryuji.

Ren chuckled at the memory, only to notice most of his friends were staring at him. "Hm? What?" he blinked, looking back at the others. An ear-splitting scream caught his attention, and he looked at movie, watching as a woman was bisected by a chainsaw.

Oh. He had laughed at the wrong part…

"This is not a laughing matter," Makoto hissed. She was shaking, clearly taking the movie the worst of the group. "A woman was just ki-AHH!" The axe wielding maniac had just killed another person, and Makoto grabbed Ann's arm, squeezing it.

"Ow, ow, ow!" the blonde groaned, trying to pry Makoto off of her.

Ren held back another laugh as Haru shushed the group. The young man returned his attention to the film, 'Axe Slaughter: Revelations,' his mind still on his beautiful girlfriend. He hadn't seen Futaba's costume yet, but she had talked about it with such pride, that he couldn't help but be excited.

000

The group lifted their heads up as they heard a bell ringing downstairs. Someone had just came into the cafe, and considering the place was closed for the night, Ren had a good idea who it was. He smiled eagerly as he heard someone walking up the steps.

"Hey, Fu-" His mouth slammed shut and he choked on his own words. The young man nearly fell out of his chair as his eyes widened. The others turned to see who had just stepped in, and for a moment, each of them wondered if Futaba had an older sister no one in the group knew about.

The woman, yes, woman, smiled at the group with a confident grin. Her body was decked out in a black skintight outfit that resembled Futaba's Phantom Thief gear, minus the green trim. It clung to her body, accenting her shapely hips and enhancing her petite breasts. Futaba had certainly grown up from when she she and Ren had first started dating, but the older boy always saw an adorable 'innocence' to her.

That innocence was replaced with a pure, raw sense of desire. Futaba hadn't grown much taller over the years, but now she was almost his size, thanks to the tall heels she was wearing. She brushed her hair from her eyes, letting it fall like an orange waterfall as she smirked at her boyfriend.

"Hey," she greeted, her voice silky and teasing. She walked forward, and Ren shivered in his seat as he noticed her hips swaying back and forth. "I like your costume. It's missing something though," she cooed, and she suddenly fell forward.

It wasn't clumsy. It wasn't an accident. Somehow that made it so much worse. No, Futaba gracefully sat on Ren's lap, her legs on both sides of his body as her lips stopped inches from mine. The black-haired man realized that Futaba was wearing small cat ears in her hair, then he asked himself what he was doing looking at fake ears when someone saw… goddess-like was literally sitting on his lap. Futaba seemed to read his mind, and she smiled as she ground her ass against his crotch...

It was then that Ren realized just what it was that was so alluring about Futaba tonight. It wasn't her hair, which was gleaming with perfection, or her body, which was so damn curvy and soft and thicc, but her attitude. She wasn't acting clumsy or geeky or strange. She was acting like a tiger hunting for her prey.

"F-Futaba, what… what are you…?" Makoto was only slightly less speechless than Ren was.

"Just something I commissioned an artist to makefor me. Might ask for my money back, though," Futaba smoothly replied. "It still feels kind of tight. What do you think, Ren-kun? Does it look tight on me?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his head to play with his hair. She had a lock of his hair wrapped around her finger, a fitting metaphor, as she thrust her breasts against his chest.

"I-I… uh."

"I'll take that as a yes." She giggled, leaning forward to kiss his lips. Ren closed his eyes and puckered his lips. He hungrily waited for the the chance to feel her soft lips on his, but it never happened. Her lips brushed against his cheek, leaving him yearning for more…

"We should get going," Futaba smirked. "The night is young, and so are we. You guys don't mind if I borrow Ren, do you?" She peeked over her boyfriend's shoulder, her violet eyes glancing at the others.

There was an air of authority around Futaba, a gleam in her eyes that dared the rest of the pack to try and take her meal from her.

They shook their heads, each of them stunned by the woman in front of them. She looked like Futaba, but she certainly didn't act like her. She stood up from Ren's lap, gracefully turning around so that her plump rear was swaying in front of his face. She motioned him to follow, before she moved a hand under her hair and lifted it up. She let it fall down her back again, like a waterfall made of sunlight…

"I'm going to… yeah," Ren muttered, leaving the others behind in an instance. He stood up and walked after his girlfriend, his eyes locked on his girlfriend's swaying, plump rear.

"Oh, you don't mind if we stop by my room?" Futaba asked as they walked down the stairs. "I need to pick something up to eat."

"S-sure. Whatever you need, hon…"

* * *

When Futaba closed the door behind Ren, he felt less like a wolf and more like a mouse (again). One trapped with a very hungry lioness.

"So, what did you need to pick up?" Futaba chuckled at his question, walking towards Ren as he turned to face her. She placed a hand on his cheek, and she smiled knowingly.

"Let's not play games, Ren-kun," she cooed. "You know what I want. I know what you want. Why shouldn't we have some fun?" She took his hand in his and placed it on her ass, letting him grope her. He dug his fingers into her soft, heart-shaped ass... "What do you say?"

Ren's head tried to think of a good reason to say no. His head between his legs overruled him though. The two had had sex before, Futaba's eighteenth birthday was a hell of a time, but this was different. This time, Futaba had all the cards, all the power, and she made that clear as she grabbed his collar and pressed her lips against his.

He moaned, melting into the warm touch. She pulled away all too quickly, and she pushed him to her bed. He fell down on it, panting as she played with the zipper on the front of her suit.

"Like what you see?" she teased. "I thought about you when I was putting this on. It's so tight," she moaned, lifting her hands to feel her breasts. Futaba moaned as she massaged her chest, pouting. "You don't mind if I take it off, do you?" He shook his head so quickly he became a blur.

Futaba laughed at his desperation. She pulled down on the zipper, showing off her cleavage for a moment. Her flawless skin greeted Ren as she continued to pull the zipper down. All the way down until her belly button was exposed. She stopped, just short of her crotch, teasing Ren.

She moved forward, getting on the bed as she gave her boyfriend a cattish grin. She was on all fours, practically pinning him down as she kissed his neck. Her lips were soft, and they sucked on his skin, leaving marks as he shuddered.

"The great Phantom Thief, Joker. Mine." She bit his neck. "I'm so lucky…"

"I'm the lucky one," he panted.

Futaba grabbed his shirt, and she pulled on it, tearing it over his head and tossing it off of him. It fell to the ground behind them, forgotten. Then she looked down and she giggled at the tent forming under his pants.

"Is that a Key Item in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" He gave a nervous laugh, before she hooked her thumbs onto his pants and pulled down. The pants come off, boxers and all, and Ren's cock was free to rub against her thigh.

"Futaba…" Ren gulped as her delicate, soft fingers rubbed against his member. She traced the shape, gently caressing it as she kissed on his neck. "Please…"

She giggled again, before she kissed his lips. Their lips massaged one another as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, tasting his tongue. Futaba pulled away, smirking.

"Shall I?" He nodded, his heart pounding in his throat.

Futaba continued to pull her zipper down, and her pussy was soon exposed. She lifted herself, positioned herself right over his cock, and sat down. She moaned as that familiar cock spread her apart, filling her with the wonderful sensation she loved so much.

He grabbed her ass with his hands, but she tore his hands off of her and pinned them by his head, leaning forward so they were almost kissing again.

"Let me do the work. Okay?" He nodded his head, and she pecked his nose. "Thanks…"

Futaba bounced her hips up and down, grinding her body against his. She closed her eyes, releasing his hands and pulled on her clothes. She pulled the catsuit off of her body, until the top half of it fell behind her. Her top half was exposed, and Ren took in her naked form.

He lifted his hands to grope her chest, squeezing her petite breasts and rubbing his fingers against her nipples. She moaned at the touch, increasing her pace.

She could feel his cock pushing in and out, rubbing against her walls. The tip pressed against her most sensitive area, her G-spot, and she let out a loud moan.

"I love you!" she moaned.

"L-love you too," he replied.

The bed was creaking now, and the room was filled with the sounds of their moans. Their eyes met. They both knew what was coming up. Futaba leaned down to kiss her boyfriend. Neither needed to say anything. Their love was beyond words. It was primal, and pure, and instinctual.

Ren and Futaba came together, hitting their climax in sync. Their bodies spasmed as they rubbed against each other. Ren's seed filled Futaba's womb, and she threw her back, breaking their kiss, to scream.

It was like electricity coursing through their bodies. They pressed their bodies together as they rode aftershocks of their orgasm. Then when the storm finally stopped, Futaba went limp and fell on her boyfriend, laying on his chest as she struggled to catch her breath.

Ren held her in his arms, one hand on her head, the other just resting on her butt. He was smiling as she nuzzled against him.

"That was… amazing," he moaned.

"Really?" She pulled away from him, pulling his now limp dick out of her pussy. Cum dripped onto her bed, and even down her leg, but she didn't seem to care as she rolled onto her side and laid by her boyfriend.

He looked at the orange-haired girl, and he was surprised to see she was blushing. She looked more like her usual self. She averted her eyes as hugged a nearby pillow, bringing it to her chest.

"You really think so?"

Ren nodded his head, chuckling. "Yeah. It was fantastic. You were incredible."

She grinned at the complement, before burying her face into the pillow. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Her muffled voice cheered. "I've been practicing for week. I almost died when the others saw me…"

"Your hard work paid off," he smiled. "You definitely leveled up with all your grinding." He knew how to talk Futaba after all this time, a fact he was rather proud of.

"Yay!" Futaba latched onto her boyfriend, squeezing him in a hug as the pillow was pressed between them. "I'm so relieved… I just wanted to give you something different, and show you how much you meant to me. I-I love you," she uttered, her voice soft and gentle, a far from from the low, seductive tone she had adopted earlier.

"And I you… Thank you," he whispered. "You were amazing…"

The two laid in silence for a while. They listened to the sound of people celebrating Halloween outside. The laughter and the playful screams almost lulled Ren to sleep when Futaba suddenly spoke up.

"S-so does this mean you'd like to try this again?" Ren felt his cheek heat up as his dick throbbed, stirring back to life and gently grazing Futaba's legs. She pulled the pillow out from between them, and tossed it aside.

Her eyes had that mischievous glimmer, her lips curved in a cattish grin, and her voice was low and sultry once more. "Mmm," she purred. "I'll take that as a yes, Ren-kun…"

Ren felt his heart pounding once again.

 **END**

Just something cute and fun for a couple I like. I thought it was a fun premise. Inspired by Futaba's voice actor being the same for Black Cat in Spider-man PS4. I liked the idea of Futaba having that kind of sexual confidence. Heh.

Special thanks to my Pat-reon for voting on this idea. Join it to vote on future one shots, smutty or romantic. Or don't. I love you either way. Have a good day, folks, and know that you are loved!


End file.
